Happy Birthday Surprises
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Colonel Roy Mustang believes everyone has forgotten his birthday. To top it all off, his subordinate Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye had planned an important meeting that night and it's mandatory for all military persons. R&R ONESHOT


Happy Birthday Surprise

It was just another ordinary Friday afternoon at the State Military Headquarters' building. So you would have thought the way everyone was just typically going about their work. In his office, Colonel Roy Mustang sat behind his desk. His elbow was perched atop the desk and his head was resting in his hand. He was staring at the calendar that was under the protective glass atop his desk top. Today's date was circled in red and written in bright red letters was 'MY BIRTHDAY!'. Yet much to his dismay, the calendar seamed to be the only thing his subordinate First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye didn't see on his desk.

"Colonel Mustang Sir," Riza called from her desk in the corner of the office. She pushed a strand of her long blonde hair behind her head and clipped it up with the rest of her hair. She was reading something on her desk and when she spoke his name she put it down an looked across the room.

"Sir, you need to get your paperwork done. This is no time for slacking." Her words went through his head leaving an trail of ice in their wake. Roy sighed and pulled open his desk draw and removed a file which had last month's date on it. He ran a hand through his head of black hair and arched an eyebrow. He could of sworn he had written this paper. He shrugged once he remembered he didn't and placed it atop his desk top. He began flipping through the file, chewing on a pen as he did.

"Excuse me, sir." Lieutenant Maria Ross opened the office door. A woman with short black hair and blue military uniform walked in. Roy sat up straight, brushed invisible something off his blue jacket, and pulled the pen out of his mouth. Instead of walking to Roy's desk, like he expected and half hoped so he could take a brake from the paperwork, Maria turned and walked over to Riza's desk. When Maria approached the desk, Riza stood up and they saluted each other.

"Lieutenant ma'am," Maria ended the salute as did Riza. "May I have a word with you?" Maria asked, her voice low and quiet. Roy slouched down and began flipping through the file again; elbow on desk, head in hand, pen in mouth. Riza looked over at Roy, then back at Maria.

"Of course Lieutenant. Please, step outside. We don't want to disrupt Colonel Mustang here from completing his paperwork." Riza walked out from behind her desk as Maria started to leave the office. Riza walked towards the door, her blue military coat blowing behind her.

"Colonel, I hope you work efficiently on those papers. We need to turn them in- soon." Riza turned back towards the door, exited the office, and closed the door.

In the hall, Maria walked over to a large desk and walked behind it. She disappeared behind the counter, then reappeared and handed Riza a medium sized thin box labeled 'Deliver To: Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye'. Riza took the box, placed it on the counter, cut the tape and opened it. She moved some gray tissue paper aside and smiled at the contents.

"Thank you Lieutenant. Did it just arrive?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am." Maria replied with a smile. Riza folded the box flaps closed and pulled it of the counter and put it under her arm.

"What are the updates on tonight's meeting?" Riza smiled as Maria sat down behind the desk and leaned on her hands.

"Everything is going good, ma'am. Preparations for the meeting have been arranged in the top floor meeting room and refreshments will be provided." Maria opened a notebook and read Riza her notes on the meeting preparations.

"Very good." Riza turned with a smile and headed back to the office, box tucked safely under her arm. As she entered the office, she closed the door and headed back for her desk, where she put the box in a bottom drawer. She looked up at Roy, who seemed to preoccupied with doodling on a notepad, then what she was carrying. She sat down and continued to read the report she was reading earlier. About an hour went by, until Riza relized Roy was no longer doodling. He was sleeping on his hand.

"Colonel Mustang!" Riza stood up and whipped a pencil at his head. He awoke with a start and hit his head on the desk as his arm moved from the shocking wakening.

"What happened?" Roy looked around the room, dumbfounded. Riza matched over to his desk and stood firmly in front of it.

"Sir, you were sleeping, on duty, when you were suppose to be writing papers on past-due files." Riza stood, hands planted firmly on her hips. Her jacket was pushed open with this motion and her gun holster was reveled. Roy took one look at the revolver and began reading the file quickly. He knew very well what Riza was capable of.

"Much better sir." Riza walked back to her desk and sat back down, closing her jacket back up as she did. Roy sat silently writing a paper on the file he was reading. He didn't even notice when the office door opened and Jean walked in and over to Riza's desk.

"Lieutenant, ma'am." The man with short blond hair saluted Riza and then handed her a paper. Riza looked over the small note and looked back up at lieutenant Jean Havoc.

"Very good lieutenant." Riza handed him the paper with a smile.

"See to it that these...'orders' are taken care of before the meeting tonight." Riza bowed her head and dismissed Jean who left quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Meeting?" Roy looked up from his paper. "Tonight?" Roy seemed to be a little depressed. "But..." He began but was cut off.

"Sir, it is mandatory that we stay after and attend this very 'important' meeting." Riza looked back down at her desk and began writing something, trying to hide the smile on her face, which Roy didn't notice. Roy sighed a deep sigh and went back to writing the paper. About an hour from the meeting, Riza allowed Roy to stop writing the paperwork and he was able to rest. He turned his chair around and faced out the window, the stars were shinning brightly and added the perfect addition to the crescent moon sky. Roy sighed, it was a beautiful night and he couldn't believe he had to spend it in a meeting, on his birthday no less.

"Excuse me," The door opened and reveled Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. He seemed to be holding something behind the door, which was only opened halfway.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye, ma'am. May I have a word with you?" Maes peeked around the door and looked over at Riza who stood up and walked over to the door. Riza looked behind the door from the corner of her eye and saw Maes' three year old daughter Elicia standing holding her dad's hand.

"Maes. Weren't you taking a day off?" Roy called from his desk, he was spun back around and was facing the door.

"Yes, but I was called in for the meeting. Don't ya just hate these late night meetings?" Maes smiled and Roy smiled back. Riza stepped out of the office and blocked Roy's view of the hallway. Roy didn't really care much and turned back around to face the window once again.

"Sorry, do you mind?" Maes looked down at his daughter who was taking it apon herself to amuse herself by spinning in circles while holding her dad's hand.

"Grace needed to take a trip to go see an old friend who is sick and doesn't know how long she'll be. I'm in charge of the little one." Maes spoke softly so Roy couldn't hear.

"It's no problem. Just keep quiet until we arrive." Riza smiled and walked back into the office as Maes headed for the elevators.

"What's up with him?" Roy asked, still facing the window.

"He wanted to know if it was a problem having little Elicia join us for the meeting. Grace had a last minute emergency." Riza walked back to her desk and opened the drawer, pulling out the box.

"Colonel sir, I'm heading out early to go see if all preparations are set and if they need help." Riza tucked the box into her jacket and headed towards the door.

"Remember, forty minutes, come upstairs to the 'red meeting' room." Riza opened the door, then took one last look at Roy, who still had his back to her.

"Okay." Roy replied as Riza closed the door and sprinted off towards the elevator where Maria was waiting, holding a white box.

"Needed 'materials' for tonight's meeting." She smiled as the two entered the elevator.

An hour later, Major Alex Louis Armstrong, a bald, buff man with a corny orange mustache and blue military uniform, opened the door of Roy's office and stepped in.

"Colonel sir. We are waiting for you upstairs. The meeting will not start without you, sir." Alex said as Roy spun around and headed towards the door. Together, they walked towards the elevator and rode up together. Once on the top floor, the started towards the red meeting room. A laughing noise was head behind them and Roy turned around to see Maria walking out of the girls bathroom.

"Everything all right?" Roy asked, his usual perky attitude returned for a moment.

"Just fine, my... cousin just called and told me something her baby girl did at dinner. She devotes her every waking moment to that child. Reminds me of Hughes." Maria smiled, hiding a large white box behind her back, that thankfully, Roy didn't see. She walked down the hall and tossed the box in a trash can. She sighed a sigh of relief as Roy and Alex headed down the hall. She ran and caught up to them, just as they opened the door. The door was dark and silent.

"Are you sure this is the room?" Roy asked as stepped into the room. The large windows in the back were the only source of light, them and the open door. Roy looked out the window/balcony door and saw the same moon and stars he saw downstairs. Alex entered the room behind Roy, then walked past him. Maria came up behind Roy, looked down the hall in the direction she just came from and smiled. She then too entered the room and walked past Roy. Roy moved his hand along the wall next to the door and flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" Was heard very loudly as all his co-workers, who stood around the room dressed in their military uniforms, shouted.

Maes was holding his daughter who was wearing a very pretty pink party dress and a cone party hat atop her blonde pig tailed head. Next to them, was Winry Rockbell, Ed Elric's automail mechanic. She stood smiling and cheering with the rest in a festive blue top and black pants. Her hair was pulled up in a bun instead of her usual bandanna style. Next to her was Edward and Alphonse Elric, who stood cheering with the rest, a glass of soda in Ed's automail hand. Roy walked into the room and looked around. There was a large banner above the window that read 'Happy Birthday Roy', and their were balloons of all colors around the large meeting room which was decorated with colorful crate paper and streamers. Everyone was there. Well everyone except Riza. The one person her wanted to wish him a happy birthday. Just as he was starting to look around at all the people who did show, some of those people started to pull out cameras and began taking pictures of something behind Roy. Others without cameras were smiling and begins to whistle. Roy slowly turned around and almost fainted when he saw the person in the doorway.

There stood Riza holding a large white birthday cake with unlit candles, in her out stretched arms. Short black heeled boots walked Riza into the room and then kicked the door closed gently behind her. A tight blue mini skirt with a black belt holding her gun in it's holster was wrapped around her waist. A blue tank top-style uniform shirt topped off the outfit. The shirt fit perfectly on her. Her military ascents were all in place, complete with the gold rope that hung from her shoulders to under her arms and all her colored rank bars. Her long blonde hair was clipped up behind her head as always, with those few bangs hanging over her face. Roy's eyes practically popped out of his head. Maes handed Winry his daughter Elicia and quickly grabbed Roy's jacket collar before he fell flat on his face. Riza walked into the room, holding the cake and placed it down in the middle of the food table. Cameras were still flashing and catcalls were being tossed her way quietly. After the cake was placed down, she placed her hand on her gun, which silenced the catcalls and stopped the cameras. Maes used his free hand to close Roy's drooling mouth then wiped his hand on the back of Roy's jacket.

"Happy birthday! Did you think we forgot?" Riza stood smirking in front of the cake. Roy regained his posture and straightened out his jacket.

'God she is hot.' He thought to himself. People began chanting for him to cut the cake and start the party. So Roy walked over next to Riza, snapped his fingers and lit the many candles. He allowed Elicia to blow them out, but he himself made a secret silent wish.

"Hey Ed, come cut the cake." Roy called over his shoulder as Ed laughed and transformed his automail arm into a blade which he used to quickly cut the cake up. Everyone started to party. Roy and just about everyone else, had removed their military uniform jackets and were starting to loosen up a bit.

Roy was drinking a glass of red wine about an hour into the party when he noticed Riza was standing outside on the balcony leaning on the railing. He walked outside and stood next to her. She was holding a glass of red wine and was staring up at the moon.

"Hey..." Roy said as he walked up and leaned on the railing next to her.

"I don't ever want to hear another skirt comment leave your lips, understood." Riza said, not cold, but in a joking kind of voice. Roy laughed.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled and sipped his wine. Roy smiled and looked over at her. The moonlight reflected off her eyes and made Roy just stare. He stared for what seemed like forever.

"Enjoying your birthday yet?" Riza asked.

"How long have you been planning this?" He snapped out of his trance, not answering Riza's question, but asking his question the same time Riza asked her's.

"Since I saw the circled date on your desk calendar." Riza smiled. Roy looked back up into the sky. Riza leaned away from the railing and looked over her shoulder at the party room. Everyone was having a good time, and hasn't even noticed the two on the balcony. She took this time to give Roy his second gift. She tapped his shoulder and he looked at her, their eyes met and she took a step closer. Roy didn't move. Riza took one more step and elevated herself to Roy's height, one leg inches off the ground behind her. She placed her right hand on his cheek and then pressed her lips onto his and just about sent him into shock. Roy melted as they closed their eyes. Then as quickly as it happened, it ended. Of course the reason for the ending was the flashes and cheering. Riza and Roy turned to look and every single person at the party was standing at the glass windows and door watching them. They turned from each other and began blushing as Riza clicked the safety off her gun. The party-goers all moved from the windows and stopped cheering and made their way as far from Riza as possible.

"Um..." Roy, still blushing and in shock.

"Better head back inside, don't wanna miss your own party." Riza smiled and started to head back inside. Roy walked up next to her, grabbed her hand, kissed her cheek and walked in ahead of her.

"Oh and...I'm really enjoying my birthday. Thanks." Roy entered the room and began to mingle with everyone.

"Happy birthday Roy." Riza smiled as she put the safety back on her gun and entered the room.

A/N- Happy Birthday Roy, indeed! I would pay millions to see that episode. Mostly just to see Roy's reaction. I mean, I can picture it, but I'm sure his actual reaction would be even better. So please Read and review. Constructive criticism accepted, No Flames (Roy is the only person who reserves that right)

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
